


side stage

by captainsolo



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsolo/pseuds/captainsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the side of the stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	side stage

* * *

The report had just wrapped up. Stephen was slowly making his way off the stage, whenever a pair of very familiar, grabby hands grip onto his lapels and yank him off to side

stage. “Jon? What the hell, babe? What is….” Before he can even finish his sentence, Jon’s got his pants unbuckled and is trying but failing to slide them down his thighs. “Stephen,

you can’t look like you look right now and expect me not to do something.” Jon mutters, rather exasperated apparently. I was waiting for you to wrap it up so we could go back

home, maybe grab some dinner, but _god_ , baby.” He goes back to stubbornly tugging at Stephens pants whenever hes interrupted by another pair of hands, shooing his away from

his work. “We cant do this right now! While I’m very flattered and knowledgable about your attraction towards me, there are other people around!! What happens if we get caught?”

Jon snorts. “As if they don’t already know what we get up to.” He rolls his eyes and then pull Stephens pants all the way down, no annoying hindrances in the way. He palms at his

cock, listening to Stephens soft groans of appreciation, much softer than normal due to the circumstances. Holy shit. They could get caught at any moment, Jon realized, spurring

him on further and pulling his underwear down and finally sliding his mouth down, down ,down on his cock, hearing the groans turn to helpless, needy whimpers, and the

grumbling baritone of stephens voice rise in pitch. Good. He was doing something right. He began to bob his head up and down, taking in a s much as he could as Stephen’s head

found the wall behind him. A day in history to both of them. That one day, side stage, after filming. Jon on his knees for Stephen, Stephen begging him, please jon yes jon oh f-

fuck jon yes please please. He feels Stephen edging ever closer, almost over the edge and just teetering on the precipice. He doubles his efforts and a hand find its way into his alt

and pepper hair, grip tightening until the final, bitter ending shall we say (if you know what I mean.) “Wow.” Stephen murmurs. He straightens up, trying to slick his hair back and

pull his pants up, but to no avail. He looks wrecked, and Jon lovvvvveeess it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate kudos this is my first work, k I won't keep you long have fun out there babes


End file.
